


Storming my feelings on to you

by Disuno



Series: Overwatch drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Dragons, Dragons are little shits, Fluff, Genji Shimada is a Little Shit, Love Confessions, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: The one where Hanzo’s draggo’s can control storms and are upset with him cus he won’t confess his feelings to the cowman and they like being petty when they don’t get their way.





	Storming my feelings on to you

**Author's Note:**

> Idk about you but you can read this fic while listening to thunderstorm soundtrack and man does it set up a mood very nicely. But hey, your choice :)

Heavy storms have been becoming a recent thing. Which is weird since watchpoint is located in a dry desert area. It normally rains once or twice a year and in this past month it has rained at least two to three times a week. Less to say it’s... abnormal.

On a different note Hanzo, for some odd reason, keeps disappearing. McCree has notice that Genji looks like he might know what’s going on with his brother but won’t say anything on the subject when asked.

McCree starting to get curious on what was going on with the Shimada brothers always tried to catch Hanzo alone to talk to him but it seemed like the archer either knew his intentions or had him chipped since every time Jesse entered a room he was told Hanzo was in, he alway managed to ‘just missed him’ and he wasn’t one to believe in that type of “coincidence”.

But it kept happening and no matter what McCree tried he was never able to the archer alone long enough to talk properly. In the end McCree stopped trying so hard and just let it breathe for a while.

One night when the storm was really bad and Hanzo had disappeared yet again and McCree was really worried this time. Hanzo hadn’t looked all too well and he ran off to God knows where, so McCree being the the stubborn fool he was, went to check on him. Arriving at the archer’s room the cowboy knocked lightly on the door only to receive silence. McCree punched in the code to Hanzo’s door.

It opened slowly.

Heading inside he could hear rummaging in one of the room so the cowboy made his way there. Hanzo was already in the process of telling “Genji” that he was fine, that he didn’t need to checked on. Only to turn to see the cowman in place of his brother.

Hanzo stood frozen for a second before grabbing the blanket from the bed and hiding underneath it, but it was to late McCree had seen Hanzo’s tattoo light up the exact moment another lightning stroke.

“What in tarnation!?” Jesse exclaimed. Hanzo on the other hand wanted the cowboy to leave. “GET OUT.” the archer said coldly.

“Hey, now. That ain’t no way to speak to someone who is worried about yah.” McCree gently scolds.

Hanzo seems to deflate at this and says almost in a whisper “Please McCree… please leave.” not daring to look at the other man.

McCree sighed “fine, I’ll leave” he could see Hanzo heaving a relieved breath but tensed again when the cowboy continued. “Right after you tell me what the hells been going on with you.”

“McCree…” The archer says in a warning tone.

Jesse held up his hands in surrender “I swear on mah cowboy hat an’ boots that if you tell me what’s going on i’ll leave you alone for the rest of… this week.”

Hanzo snorts in and unclassy manner. “We both know this benefits you more than it does me” he say arching a brow.

“Then can yah at least explain to me why yer arm lit up like a blue light bulb?” he asks tilting his head a bit. A thing Jesse always did that made the archer think he looked… cute in a ruffed and rugged mercenary kind of way. It was one of the looks that hanzo always caved into, and right now was no exception.

Sitting down on his futon Hanzo patted the space next to him signaling McCree to take a seat.

A second passes and he says nothing. A second more, still nothing.

“Hanzo--”

“It's just… embarrassing to say.” Hanzo says and McCree could see the slight color appear on the other man’s cheeks.

McCree raised an eyebrow “Oh? Do tell.”

Hanzo made the gesture of opening his mouth to speak but nothing came. He closed his mouth and tried again but still nothing came out. The archer was quickly growing agitated by the fact that he couldn’t get the proper words out of his mouth.

Jesse put his arm on Hanzo’s shoulder “Take a deep breath darlin’ and take yer time I ain’t in no hurry” He smiled reassuringly the the man in the covers.

Hanzo inhaled deeply and then slowly exhaled. He then, to McCree’s utter surprise, shed the blanket and let’s the cowboy look at his glowing arm once more.

“McCree, I would like to present to you Kaminari and Ame” as Hanzo said their names each dragon came out off his arm. Once both were out Hanzo’s arm ceased glowing, instead it was the two dragons circling above Jesse’s head.

All of a sudden McCree could hear the thunder rumbling really close. As if it were in this very room.

Hanzo must have recognized his confusion since he said “that would be Kaminari you are hearing. That… is his purr.”

McCree eyes widened. “Huh. Yer dragon sound like literal thunder. Who’d’ve thunk it.” McCree says disbelievingly. Hanzo huffs and start to explain to Jesse why exactly Kaminari’s purr sounds like that.

“Dragons are believed to be deities. In the japanese folklore the Dragons control bodies of water. Most common are rivers, lagoons or oceans and then there are the rare ones where the can… they control the weather.” Hanzo finishes looking away from the cowboy.

“So what yer telling me is that yer dragons are the reason we’ve been having so much rain?” Jesse asks, tone disbelieving.

“Yes” Hanzo replies.

McCree furrowed his eyebrow in confusion looking up at the two swirling dragons. One of them landed gently on Jesse’s shoulder wrapping itself around the man as not to fall. Not long after Kaminari joined his sister on the cowboy’s shoulder still purring. McCree startled when Ame began rubbing her tiny head against his beard and Kaminari imitating her almost instantly.

The cowboy chuckled since the motion they were doing was tickling him.

“Well look at that, he he, I seem to be on the little critter’s good side.” Jesse says with a big smile on his face and went to pet the one who wasn’t purring on his right shoulder.

Hanzo’s eyes widened at the scene in front of him. He knew that the dragons responded to his feelings and he had accepted the fact that he _like_ likes the cowboy but for the dragons to be actually cuddling up to him in such a manner…

Had the archer been wrong? Was he actually in l─

“Hanzo?”

Hanzo looks at McCree’s concerned face. “Yes?”

“Yah kinda spaced out on me darlin’. Is something the matter?” McCree asks.

Hanzo clears his voice. _‘Might as well…’_ he thinks before looking at Jesse straight on.

“Jesse… normally the dragons are not this affectioned with anyone who is not their vessel and the fact that they take so well with you… a─and the dragon are and extension of one’s feeling so… uh that is to say, what i’m trying to say is─” Hanzo’s face turned redder each second that passed as he tried to communicate his feeling for the man in front of him. That was until McCree gently interrupted him by asking.

“Han, is this yer way o’ finally asking me on a date?”

Hanzo startles, his face becoming even redder than before almost spouting out “y-you knew!?” unconsciously tightening the sheets around himself. “And this is what? You mocking me for it” Hanzo say, eyes narrowing making his anger known.

“No! No, Hanzo it ain’t nothing like that.” McCree was quick to clarify as he felt the dragons bodies starts to tighten around his neck. They stop.

“Explain.” came the archer’s harsh voice.

McCree chuckle a bit before doing so “I don’ look it darlin’ but there was a reason I was in blackwatch wit’ yer brother.” Jesse leaned in as if to tell him a secret. “Hard to believe but it weren’t actually this devilish good looks that got me in.” and then winked at the other man and straighten himself up. He then continued “I tend take notice of people’s body language. It’s something I’ve always done. Even before becoming a member of Overwatch.” he takes his hat off and rubs the back of his head before continuing “In complete honesty at first I couldn’t make out that fact that you were actually trying tah flirt wit’ me. It was… odd but not in a bad way” the cowboy then smiles “when I did figure it out I flirted back and even asked you out once but I guess you didn’t catch the limb I was throwing at’cha. So I decided to wait for you to be ready to ask me out…”

 

Hanzo is speechless. “I… do not know what to say…” he says slowly. McCree huffs and leans closer towards the archer. “How’ ‘bout “I'll pick you up at eight Saturday evening?” That seems like a great start tah me.” The cowboy says with amusement clear as a bell in his voice.

Hanzo chuckles until he full on laughs. “Yes that would great start.”

 

Jesse and Hanzo kept talking while Kaminari placed himself on Hanzo’s head while Ame still rested on McCree’s shoulders.

The storm outside was slowly clearing as both men kept talking. And if you squint your eyes you can see a green ninja looking in from the outside of Hanzo’s window.

He huffed and smiled to himself. ‘ _It’s good to know that anija will be fine._ ’ Genji thinks to himself and then disappears with the storm.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Only to tease the living heck out of Hanzo some time later.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You didnt run away! :D  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Comments and kudos are always welcome :)


End file.
